


Praise

by BookDragon13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: First time writing for a Tom Hiddleston character other than Loki. You praise Thomas as the two of you go to bed
Relationships: Thomas Sharpe/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976170
Kudos: 11





	Praise

“Hello, Thomas.”

Thomas Sharpe looked up from his desk. The sight that welcomed him was you in your nightgown. He smiled, enjoying the sight.

“What brings you here, my darling?”

You moved to him, taking him by the hand to bring him up. “Thomas, you’ve been working too hard. You should come to bed. Besides, I need you,” you said with a pout.

Thomas kissed you gently. “Alright, My dear. Take me to bed.”

Leading him to your bedroom, you sat Thomas on your bed. You unbuttoned his shirt, gently pushing it off. Kissing down his jaw, you started playing with Thomas’s dark curls. He let out a little moan.

“Do you know what I love about you, Thomas?” 

He hummed in response. You took that as your cue to keep going. With every word, you kissed a new spot on Thomas’s body.

“I love that you’re hard working, because it means I can lead you to bed when it’s time for you to stop. I love how soft and gentle you are, even when the world around you is harsh and cold. I love that we can dance together, as well as be together in small ways. You, Thomas, are my heart and soul.”

Thomas moaned. “I love you, darling.”

A smile crossed your lips. “I love you too, Thomas.”


End file.
